Age 796
Age 796 marks the end of the main Future Trunks timeline. Alternate Timeline *The future sections of Dragon Ball Super's "Future" Trunks Saga occur. Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, 2017 **Future Trunks survives his encounters with Goku Black for a full year. **Future Bulma is killed by Goku Black. **Future Trunks travels once again back to the past in order to ask for help, shortly thereafter returning with Goku and Vegeta in tow. **Goku, Vegeta and Future Trunks face off against Goku Black and Future Zamasu, and retreats on two occasions in order to formulate a better plan of attack. **Goku Black and Future Zamasu fuse together via Potara earrings to create Fused Zamasu. **Goku, Vegeta and Future Trunks face off against Fused Zamasu. **Goku and Vegeta fuse via Potara earrings to become Vegito, with the latter immediately engaging Fused Zamasu in a fierce battle. **Future Trunks gathers energy from mortals across the world and destroys Fused Zamasu's physical body. **Fused Zamasu's remains merged with the fabric of reality itself, destroying all mortal life in the twelve universes of that timeline, and due to the threat of Zamasu's influence spilling out into other timelines, Goku summons Future Zeno, who subsequently erases all of existence in that timeline, which he deemed beyond saving, finally ending the threat of the Project Zero Mortals and the terror it created. **Future Zeno is transported to the main timeline's past by Goku and Future Trunks through the Time Machine, leaving this timeline empty, bringing its history to an end. ''Dragon Ball Online'' *The film "Satan Legend", starring Mr. Satan, is released. **Those influenced by the film began studying how to control their ki from Pan, forming the origin of the present "Martial Artist" class. **Mr. Satan ends up being very active as a movie star. Appearing in all sorts of films, he played the role of various types of characters in everything from romance films to action flicks. "Satan Legend" used special effects to emulate Goku and company's techniques in order to fight against the movie's antagonists. Overall, it was a refreshing movie, but didn't do well in at the box office; nevertheless, it solicited a cult-like popularity among different parts of the world. ''Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2'' *Goku Black misuses his Time Ring to alter history causing Future Trunks' time machine to be affected by the change in the same manner as a Time Scroll causing it to stall allowing Black to destroy it and Future Trunks with a Black Kamehameha. **Chronoa sends the Toki Toki City Hero to Age 796 to protect both the Time Machine and Future Trunks from Black. Mission is successful and Future Trunks escapes to the main timeline restoring history. **Black follows Future Trunks to the main timeline using his Time Ring. Black is returned to Age 796 after the time distortion created by the Time Machine corrects itself. *Chronoa sends both Future Warriors to aid Goku & the others in the first fight with Black and Future Zamasu. Mission successful and both Future Warriors escape. Future Zamasu advises Black they should be patient in dealing with time travelers like the Time Patrol. *Chronoa sends both Future Warriors to aid during the second fight with Black and Future Zamasu. While the Toki Toki City Hero evacuates Goku and Vegeta, Super Saiyan Anger Future Trunks and the Future Warrior face Black and Future Zamasu buying time for Goku, Vegeta, and Bulma to escape in the Time Machine. *Goku Black uses his Time Ring and Scythe to create a Rift in Time which Turles travels through. The Future Warrior returns to aid Goku and Vegeta against Black and Turles. Meanwhile Future Trunks and the Toki Toki City Hero confront Future Zamasu. **Goku drops Zeno's Button while fighting Turles and Black. Turles is defeated but reveals he didn't come alone. Lord Slug, Metal Cooler, Broly, and Super Janemba appear to face them while Black leaves. **Goku, Vegeta, and the Future Warrior defeat the villains and regroup with Future Trunks and the Toki Toki City Hero as Black & Future Zamasu fuse into Fused Zamasu. Elder Kai informs Chronoa about Goku's blunder in losing Zeno's Button. **Fused Zamasu transforms into Grotesque Zamasu and faces both Future Warriors threatening to kill their divine masters Chronoa & Elder Kai. Chronoa summons the Toki Toki City Hero to give them an important assignment. The Future Warrior buys time for Goku & Vegeta to fuse into Vegito. **Vegito Blue defuses forcing SSA Future Trunks to clash swords with Grotesque Zamasu but he uses the Supervillain power up to overpower Future Trunks' Sword of Hope. Future Trunks begs for more energy. Countless allies from across time send their energy through the rift in time empowering Future Trunks' Sword of Hope allowing him to slay Grotesque Zamasu which destroys his Time Ring causing the Rift in Time close. **The Toki Toki City Hero retrieves Zeno's Button and returns it to Goku who uses it to summon Future Zeno who erases Infinite Zamasu and the Future Multiverse restoring the proper timeline and causing Infinite Zamasu in the Time Vault in Age 852 to disappear. References Site Navigation Category:Timeline